Aneh
by NochArcZwei
Summary: Beberapa kali hal aneh terjadi belakangan ini. Aneh? Hal aneh apa yang kumaksud sebenarnya. DLDR X)


**Aneh**

 **Standard Disclaimer Applied**

 **Warning : Gaje XP dan Alur yang aneh**

* * *

Beberapa kali hal aneh terjadi belakangan ini. Aneh? Hal aneh apa yang kumaksud sebenarnya.

Dalam benakku terkadang terlintas sesuatu. Sosok seseorang dengan wajah sangar dengan bentakan yang kasar namun tak pernah kutahu siapa, atau senyuman ledekan dengan silau mentari menutupi wajahnya, dan yang paling terakhir adalah

Sebuah dekapan.

"Hanya karena kau melakukan sesuatu yang kau bisa bukan berarti kau sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga mengeluarkan usaha terbaikmu"

Aku memang bodoh seperti biasanya, bentakan merupakan hal yang biasa kudapatkan. Tapi ini terasa sangat biasa, tidak terasa aneh?

"Aku akan berlatih lagi." Memang harusnya seperti ini, menunduk dengan baik kemudian meminta maaf.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa jadi seperti biasanya?!" ketika suara bentakan lain terdengar, wajahnya, ekspresi itu. Sesuatu terlintas lagi di kepalaku dengan rasa sakit yang mencengkram

"Hinata?" Aku mendengar suara memanggil namaku tapi siapa, aku tidak bisa melihat apapun, kecuali kurasakan sebuah dekapan tiba-tiba.

"enghhhhh!" sesuatu yang lain terlintas kali ini terlhat lebih jelas.

Jaket hitam, kaus putih, surai pendek berwarna hitam, dan tatapan nanar dengan air mata yang mengalir juga racauan, kukira itu sebuah racauan meskipun aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dia katakan.

Sesak dadaku sesak, dan basah wajahku sepertinya basah. Apa dia itu sedang menangis? Karena aku? Tapi dia itu siapa?

" _Kumohon! Hinata sadarlah"_ Hinata? Dia ternyata benar-benar sedang menangis karena aku. Tapi sepertinya dia sedang membentakku bukan menangis.

Ini aneh, sangat aneh karena semua berkelebat dengan sangat cepat, tapi kenapa selalu ada dia.

Dia yang sedang tersenyum, dia yang sedang menunduk, dia yang sedang menangis.

Jadi selama ini sesuatu yang terlintas ini selalu dengan dia?

Lantas dia itu sebenarnya siapa?

" _Bodoh. Aku tidak akan pernah mengakuimu kalau kau seperti ini"_ Ah sepertinya aku sudah mengecewakan orang ini. Sebentar

Apa dia itu

"Kageyama" penglihatanku kembali, dan dihadapanku tatapan nanar itu tertuju padaku, persis seperti ingatan yang berkelebat tadi.

"Jadi selama ini kau Kageyama" rasa sakit mencengkram ini masih ada, namun sesuatu yang berkelebat tadi berhenti pada wajah sosok yang semakin jelas. Dia tidak berkata apapun selain menatapku dengan mata yang basah.

"Maafkan aku karena selama ini tidak mengingatmu" semuanya jelas terasa sangat aneh, aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya kumaksud aneh.

" _Baiklah kau bisa mulai berlatih lagi"_ saat itu semuanya menyambutku dengan ceria bahkan pelatih mengusap kepalaku ringan memberiku semangat. Tapi dia hanya berdiri di dekat net menggenggam bola sembari menatapku kemudian menunduk dan pergi.

Keesokan harinya dia satu-satunya orang yang sangat baik padaku, dan berlanjut terus seperti itu setiap harinya. Membukakan pintu ruang olahraga, memberikanku handuk ganti, membelikanku minuman isotonik juga tersenyum padaku.

Aneh, hal ini yang terasa aneh. Ketika berlatih semua orang terlihat jujur memberikan tanggapan untuk permainanku sedangkan dia? Dia hanya akan terseyum kemudian pergi.

Dan ingatan-ingatan itu mulai terlintas acak.

Kecuali tadi ketika dia berteriak padaku, hal itu terasa sangat biasa. Dan ingatan-ingatan itu mulai semakin jelas.

"Jangan bicara dulu bodoh!. Aku akan membawamu ke ruang kesehatan" dalam kondisi melayang dalam pangkuannya aku tahu bahwa dia seharusnya selalu seperti itu, lantas kenapa tiba-tiba dia berubah? Tenang saja, nikmati saja rasa sakit ini dulu dan gelap sepenuhnya menarik kesadaranku.

.

.

Bau keringat dan deru nafas. Ketika kesadaranku kembali dia sedang meringkuk sembari memegang pergelangan tanganku.

"Pantas saja terasa aneh. Kau yang membuat hariku selama ini aneh. Kenapa tidak seperti biasanya saja berteriak, meremehkan dan berkata kasar saja padaku" ingatan-ingatan sebelumnya kini tak perlu terlintas lagi karena kuingat dengan baik sekarang.

"Hm" silau saat itu ternyata terik musim panas ketika aku terjatuh dari sepeda yang biasa ku kayuh, tertabrak truk yang sedang melintas.

Dia sebenarnya tidak tersenyum meledek saat mencoba meraihku yang terbaring dengan darah yang bersimbah saat itu. Dia sedang menahan tangis, dengan menaik bibirnya sendiri.

"Kau sudah sadar hinata?" wajahnya sembab, dia menahannya dengan baik

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita padaku Kageyama?" aku ingin tahu alasan hal aneh yang dia lakukan

"BODOH! Aku seperti ini karena semua yang terjadi padamu saat itu adalah kesalahanku!" rasanya memang hal ini memang biasa

"Siang itu aku kesal padamu karena kau yang keras kepala ingin mengubah gaya bermainmu. Aku marah karena semua kekalahan tim itu karena aku yang belum bisa berubah"

"HINATA! Harusnya aku saja yang saat itu tertabrak truk!" sepertinya dia salah mengira

"Kageyama, aku tidak tertabrak. Aku hanya jatuh karena tersenggol truk yang melintas sedangkan rem sepedaku tidak seperti biasanya." Biarlah dulu dia berkata apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Rem itu aku yang membuatnya aneh hinata. Aku melakukannya karena kesal padamu. Kukira kau hanya akan jatuh saja seperti biasanya tapi" jadi karena ini dia berlaku aneh selama ini.

"Hey. Aku tidak mati. Aku hanya sedikit lupa beberapa hal" ketika kutunjukkan bekas jahitan di sekitar pelipisku dia mulai menangis dan meracau lagi.

Hal aneh yang kumaksud selama ini ternyata sikap kageyama yang tiba-tiba berubah padaku. Dan semua itu karena rasa bersalah juga rasa sesalnya padaku. Juga karena sikapku yang mendadak berubah dari keras kepala menjadi penurut. Untung saja tadi dia berteriak mungkin aku tidak akan mengingat dengan jelas jika dia tetap aneh.

"Lain kali bentak saja aku seperti biasanya Kageyama" dan dia yang terlintas itu ternyata Kageyama Tobio. Hal aneh ini sepertinya tidak akan terjadi lagi.

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **Sorry ini sebenernya gw nulis apa jg gw bingung wkwkwk. Pokoe ini alurnya itu di dunia nyata sama dunia dalam pikiran hinata hehe.**

 **Semoga paham, kalo gapaham ya dipahamkan aja *digebukinmasa**

 **Btw sorry buat fict lainnya gw uploadnya nanti ya abis lebaran hehe. Udah digarap tapi daku belum berani publish karena udah janji sama diri sama diri sendiri karena beberapa hal hehe X3**

 **Daaaan RnR**

 **See Ya X)**


End file.
